Tongaball
Tonga |nativename = Kingdom of Tonga Puleʻanga Fakatuʻi ʻo Tonga |founded = 950 AD (Settlement) 4 June 1970 (Independent) |onlypredecessor = British Tongaball |predicon = British Tonga |image = Tongaball.jpg |caption = "Is it Tonga time? I think it's Tonga time." |government = Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Obese, abusive, and hungry. |language = Tongan English |type = Austronesian |capital = Nuku'alofaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball UNball |religion = Christianity (Main and official) Bahá'í Faith |friends = Australiaball New Zealandball USAball UKball Fijiball Japanball |enemies = Flag Stealer Samoaball (Friendly Rivalry) |likes = Fishing, sea, agriculture, tourists, Tupou dynasty, Tonga Time, Being Christian |hates = Fire, criminality, being obese, Samoa.., sinking |predecessor = British Tongaball |intospace = No, but can into Satellite. Also into Space Claims.. |bork = Oil, Oil/Tonga, Tonga |status = Into arrest Passport Scammers. Got hit by Cyclone Gita, in coma. |reality = Kingdom of Tonga }}Tongaball is an island monarchy countryball in the pacific. He is known to be a friendly polynesian ball. He has never been taken by a foreign ball (except when United Kingdomball took him as a protectorate). He is one of the fattest countryballs in world. Its capital is Nuku'alofaball. Its clay has 169 islands, 36 of which inhabited, and lies 1/3 way between New Zealandball and Hawaiiball. The reputation of friendliness comes from the invitation he gave to the UKball to join his party. Tongaball has also never lost its clay and sovereignty to any foreign ball. History Early History (1616-1845) Tongaball was born in 1845 after his father, Tu'i Tonga Empireball dissolved. Tongaball went under many civil wars, but soon stopped fighting and changed into a Monarchy in 1845. However, before into unification Tongaball had come into contact with Dutch Republicball. They into trade, and followed with many more Europeans. Soon Tongaball into more contact even more Palangi (Whites or Europeans) including: the UKball, Spanish Empireball, & Kingdom of Franceball. Tongaball soon became very influenced by Palangi Religion. Tongaball soon became Methodist. Modern History (1845-present) Tongaball underwent unification in 1845. Soon after Tongaball became close friends with the UKball, in 1900 fears of another Civil War & Reichtangle placed Tongaball under a protectorate of the UKball. Tongaball never lost it's sovereignty unlike his neighbors, and soon can into somewhat "Modernized". Tongaball following in 1970 dissolved the status of a "Protectorate". Tongaball joined Commonwealthball soon after in 1970. Tongaball then later joined the UNball in 1999. In 2018 he got hit by Cyclone Gita, the worst cyclone in Tongaball in 60 years. It is also illegal to work in public on a Sunday, as the country is closed on Sundays. Related Issues # Sea levels rising # Tonga wanting into Asia # Much Poverty # Much obesity # of many arguing with other island clay # Cyclone Gita # Obesity (having the 4th highest in the world) Relationships * New Zealandball and Australiaball - Only see each other at colonisation mourning summit. * USAball - Contributed troops to Iraq War. * All Pacificballs - Likes each other. Should into country of relevance. * New Englandball - YOU STOLE MY FLAG! Remove Lobster! * Fijiball - Minerva Reef into my Clay! Can into friendship. * Soviet UnionBall - Was potential friend, into visit in 1987. "Tongaball & Sovietball linked, not into separated by Pacific Clay"- Tupou V How to draw Drawing Tongaball '''is of very simple: # Draw a red circle # Fill the top-left corner with '''white # Draw a red cross in the white square Gallery 3fv5cipqn4721.png|credit from QuantumOfSilence, TheSnipenieer, Badger_3785 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png 12011381 698879310212507 3560145737896706771 n.png TuvaluComic1.png.jpg British Tongaball.png Fiji and Tonga.png Tongaball.jpg kWm4lXT.png ILzRCzA.png 6m0iJav.png LluMOlG.png 8GCDmAq.png Neighbors.png Feeling Small.png SW8sMV3.png hWfBIwP.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A2PeHcU.png 2zmxWiN.gif VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png McOVDNo.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Tongaball Category:Cross Category:Uncolonized Category:Red White Category:Christian Category:UNball Category:Tongan Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Protestant Category:Polynesia Category:British Colonies